


The Greengrass Sisters [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirt - Freeform, Eloping, F/M, Future Fic, Growing Up, Herbology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “You weren’t even my second choice for a spouse out of our house year,” Daphne says coldly, after at least fifteen minutes of wintery silence.“Was your first choice Blaise?” Draco asks grimly, looking very like his mother as he downs a second glass of wine. Everybody’s first choice is Blaise; Blaise’s first choice is probably Blaise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/06%20The%20Greengrass%20Sisters.mp3) | 21:33 | 16.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/greengrass-sisters) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
